¿No quieres tomar un vaso de café? Un recorrido por Santiago de Chile
by HnW
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots costumbristas de Santiago de Chile que giran en torno a un buen café. Se pueden leer en cualquier orden. #3 Takeru en Plaza Italia.
1. Altura

**¿No quieres tomar un vasito de café? Un recorrido por Santiago de Chile.**

* * *

 **#1 Café Altura.**

 _Taichi en la Vega Central._

* * *

El sol se colaba chillón por las ventanas de la habitación pero era invisible para Taichi que se cubría la cara con la almohada y se hacía bolita aferrándose a sus sueños, tal vez estaba por patear el penal decisivo para ganar el Mundial de Rusia 2018 como el juvenil revelación de la selección y del mundo...

—¡Taichi despierta de una condenada vez!, ¡son las 9 AM y no te _hay_ dignado a abrir los ojos!

—Waw… ¡Qué rica está la parte helada de la cama! —ignoró todo el reto de su madre.

—¡Despierta de una vez! —Yuuko le quito la sábana y lo empezó a golpear con los cojines hasta que se levantara.

—Eres muy brusca, prefiero que me despierte Hikari, ¿dónde está?

—Quedó de juntarse con Sora y Mimi a tomar un café, ya salió.

—¡Qué bien! Seguro irán a ese lugar de siempre cuando quieren comer, _brunch_ o como se llame, me apuro y las alcanzo.

—Cabro _condenao_ , ¡tú no _vay_ a ninguna parte!

—¿Eh?

—¡Te _vay_ a bañar y te _vay_ directo a la Vega Central sin desayunar! Nunca ayudai con las compras así que este será tu castigo. Sobre la mesa está la lista y la plata. ¡Y te _apurai_!

Era de las pocas ocasiones en las que Yuuko se transformaba en un monstruo y no tenía nada que alegar, a decir verdad. Era más que cierto que por las prácticas del club de fútbol de la universidad tenía bastante abandonada las labores del hogar, a diferencia de Hikari que siempre se preocupaba de aportar.

Tomó un pequeño bolso y un carrito para ir al gran mercado de frutas y verduras de la capital. Salió desde un pequeño block de departamentos cercanos al metro Quinta Normal; con todas las cosas que debía comprar era imposible andar en bicicleta. Moriría atropellado por alguna vieja acelerada o por algún transantiago agresor.

Se subió al vagón del metro a las 09.30 aproximadamente y para su suerte estaba casi vacío a pesar de que el metro Quinta Normal ya no era estación terminal.

 _La hora, la hora… Mamá puede ser diabólica cuando quiere._

Lo que en un principio fue suerte se convirtió en desgracia. Taichi se quedó dormido, olvidó hacer el cambio de línea para llegar a su destino y terminó en otro rincón de Santiago, en Vicente Valdés para ser exacto. Una abuelita se dio la maña de despertarlo antes de llegar a la última estación.

—¡ _Conchetum****_ me quedé dormido! —agarró el carro y salió corriendo a toda velocidad—. ¡Gracias abuelita!

—¡Tengo sesenta y cinco no más cabro mal _educao_!

—¡Sí, sí, perdón señora!

Escucho a lo lejos cómo le respondieron "señorita".

 _Mamá me va a matar._

Después de hacer el camino de vuelta, combinar en Santa Ana hacia el metro Patronato, Taichi llegó sano y salvo a la Vega. Entro al gran mercado que aún no estaba tan lleno de gente porque tan sólo eran quince minutos pasadas las once de la mañana.

Iba a sacar de su bolsillo la lista cuando le comenzó a rugir el estómago.

¡Verdad que no desayuné! Con la mano en el bolsillo también recordó que tenía una considerable cantidad de dinero para gastar.

 _Jiji, me lo merezco._

—¡Holaa! —se dirigió al primer carrito de comida que pilló al entrar—, me da… emm… —miró la carta breves segundos— una empanada de pino y una pizza napolitana por favor.

—En seguida amigo —un joven venezolano le atendió amablemente—. Puede sentarse mientras espera.

—¡Vale _chamo_! —al oír eso el pizzero le guiñó un ojo. La discriminación a los extranjeros en Chile es un tema delicado y aquel gesto de Taichi le dio confianza.

Mientras esperaba su pizza Taichi pensaba en que almorzaría muy tarde si esperaba a que su madre cocinara una vez que el llegara así que decidió que comeria en La Vega y se desentendería del almuerzo. Una parte de su conciencia se remordía por evitar a propósito la comida de su madre pero su diablillo interno fue más fuerte: _¡voh dale Taichi!_

En menos de cinco minutos volaron cerdamente la pizza y la empanada. Pagó y se retiro satisfecho.

—¡Estaba súper rico, gracias!

Se disponía a andar a otro carrito de comida cuando vio un montón de gente apilada al frente de un carrito. Por lo que pudo distinguir era uno que vendía café y justo cuando iba a pasar de largo vio a una joven de su misma edad con un helado que se veía demasiado llamativo. Se acercó a preguntar.

—Disculpa, ¿qué es eso?

—Es un affogato —la mujer miró con cara de _cómo me preguntai eso, otsea_ —. Café con helado.

—Ah, vale gracias —y agregó en un tono bajo— tss la _mina pa' pesá_. En la Vega Central también es común ver gente adinerada que va a comprar frutas y verduras frescas entre otras cosas y que pasan a tomar un café de especialidad en el carrito, así como muchos turistas fáciles de reconocer por sus llamativas cámaras fotgráficas, ya que es un punto de la ciudad totalmente recomendado de visitar.

Taichi se dio cuenta de que la gente cercana lo miraba raro por su comentario. Al parecer todo ese piño de personas era cliente habitual del carrito de café. Se puso a la fila y espero paciente su turno pues la fila era larga.

—¡Dame un affogato y una media luna _por fa_!

—¡Un affogato ahora! —el dueño del café era quien atendía a Taichi y repitió la orden al barista— Serían 2900 pesos.

—¿Cuánto sale la media luna, quinientos?, ¡Dame tres entonces!

—Serían 3900 pesos —Tome aquí tiene, dijo Taichi mientras se sentía poderoso al pasar un billete de diez mil pesos.

Taichi se salió de la fila y esperó su affogato comiéndose tres medias lunas que trataron de aterrizar en su estómago sin fondo.

—Esto es vida —se estiraba a los cuatro vientos—, mamá debería enojarse más seguido conmigo.

—Affogato, ¿para quién? —habló el dueño del carrito. Taichi miró hacia a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era el suyo.

—Aquí, aquí caballero. ¡Gracias!

Se hizo a un lado con sus cosas y dio una pequeña probada al helado.

—¡Woooow!, ¡Está exquisito!

Sin ser una cantidad grotesca de helado, era bastante generosa. Era un shot de espresso literalmente ahogado en un montón de helado de vainilla que no le duró ni un minuto.

La gente a su alrededor reía y Taichi se sentía como si fuera a ser un próximo cliente frecuente. Guatita llena corazón contento dice la gente, hasta que su celular vibró.

—¡Cresta pasó una hora desde que llegué y no he comprado ni una _weá_ !

* * *

Hola! Primer capítulo de este fic costumbrista experimental. Simplemente Taichi era el que mejor encajaba en la Vega Central, que es un mercado gi-gan-te, donde se venden frutas, verduras, carnes, quesos, fiambres, lo que se te ocurra a muy buen precio, mejor si es al por mayor.

En general los chilenos tenemos la costumbre de agregar el _ai/ay_ a las palabras: ¿Cómo est _ai_?

Finalmente, el motivo común de estos OS-drabbles: café. Café Altura tal como dice es un carrito que vende café de especialidad a un precio muy económico, ya sea para servir o llevar además de comprar café siempre fresco también a un precio muy módico. Es un lugar tradicional de la Vega y tienen una gran clientela en particular los fines de semana donde hay una cantidad terrible de gente, especialmente a las 14 horas.

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos y feliz año.


	2. Forastero

**#2 Café Forastero.**

 _Koushiro en Barrio República._

* * *

—Aquí no —dijo en su pieza temprano en la mañana después de cambiarse de ropa.

—Acá tampoco —dijo horas después en la biblioteca de la facultad.

El fin de semestre se hacía sentir escabroso como tenebroso y el aire enrarecido de la facultad se encargaba de recordárselo a cualquier alma ingenua que lo olvidase. Ese aire con tintes de encierro llenaba los pulmones de Koushiro quien estaba desesperado por purificarlos.

Recordaba a Taichi al ver a algunos de sus compañeros jugando fútbol en una pequeña cancha al centro de la facultad, una ubicación un tanto extravagante a su modo de ver; justo frente a un casino además. Notaba a la gente jugar con más ganas que en otras épocas, tal vez para desestresarse, como si al patear la pelota le dieran de lleno al profe rajón de turno o al maldito cúmulo de responsabilidades.

A veces le daban ganas de hacer lo mismo pero estaba seguro de que no podría darle a la pelota. Tal vez con suerte rozarla un poco y que avance patéticamente hacia cualquier lado. En definitiva su forma de despejarse no iba por ese lado.

Pero no todo era malo para Koushiro quien aunque a regañadientes y sin negar la influencia de su _polola_ , había logrado desarrollar un hábito para desestresarse: caminar largas distancias.

Cuando comenzaron a _andar_ caminaban horas y horas por todo Santiago. No fue hasta que comenzaron a pololear que Mimi compró zapatos blandos para caminar ya que tuvo que confesar que el dolor de pies con los tacones era insoportable.

Suspiró. Veía poco a Mimi a causa del final de semestre y la sola idea de ir a visitarla con ese semblante tampoco se le hacía grato. Estaba ojeroso, cansado y malhumorado por lo que sólo podía hacer una cosa que no era otra más que caminar.

Eran las 15 horas de un apacible día de media estación otoño-invierno, momento perfecto para caminar con destino al Café Forastero, en pleno barrio universitario al lado del metro República. Se tomaría un café espresso, comería un canelé y se dispodría a sacar su notebook para avanzar con sus deberes en un lugar sin ese aire enrarecido que tanto lo ahogaba.

Caminó lento y con calma desde _Beauchef 850_ hacia la alameda. Los audífonos lo abstraían de todo excepto de la fresca brisa que caía a esa hora, ideal para disfrutar después de almuerzo, justo como él hacía.

Ni se percató de cuánto se demoró pero ya estaba en Cumming 54, en su café amigo, Café Forastero. Sonrió al pensarlo de esa manera. Entró y con toda la naturalidad del mundo le guiñó un ojo a la barista cuando ella le preguntó por cumplir: "¿Lo de siempre?"

Si bien Mimi era castaña actualmente, había sido peli rosada y en el Forastero la barista era colorina, lo que en otras palabras significaba que era un lugar donde era una persona normal independiente de su color de cabello. Eso le agradaba tanto porque las miradas de los curiosos se dirigían más a ella que a él.

Ese día se sentía relajado en demasía. Los deberes de las _auxiliares_ parecían más sencillos y el calendario hasta amigable como nunca en la vida.

—Me das un latte, por favor.

Era el día apacible y relajado que cualquier universitario estresado necesitaba y la leche del latte con el shot de espresso eran la combinación perfecta de energía y tranquilidad. Estaba decidido en ir hasta Las Condes a visitar a Mimi aunque fuera una hora. A ella le daría gusto verlo así, con energías renovadas.

Aunque a veces el destino es caprichoso.

—¡Chuuucha! —dijo una voz.

—¡Otra vez! —comentó uno de los clientes mientras se tomaba al seco lo que le quedaba de café.

—¡Cierra rápido! —ordenó otra voz.

Koushiro no se enteró de nada pero atinó a imitar a uno de los clientes: se zampó lo que quedaba de su consumo, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y… ¿se tapó la nariz?

—¡Otra vez los cabros están péleando con los pacos!

Cabros… ¿qué cabros?

¡Los del _Aplica_!

No podía tener tan mala suerte.

Estaba en la época del año donde comenzaban los paros estudiantiles y el Liceo de Aplicación quedaba casi al frente del Café Forastero, donde de vez en cuando habían encuentros violentos entre marcianos y cavernícolas, quiero decir, tortugas ninjas y capuchas. Los estudiantes mezclados con capuchas lanzaban sillas, palos y lo que encontraran mientras que Fuerzas Especiales ocupaba carros lanza agua y lacrimógenas para dispersarlos. Sin embargo las Fuerzas Especiales de Carabineros nunca han destacado por preocuparse a dónde y a quiénes ataca.

Al Forastero le quebraron un vidrio con una lacrimógena antes de que alcazaran a bajar la cortina metálica y Koushiro terminó ahogado casi desmayado por no poder respirar. Uno de los baristas valientemente agarró la lacrimógena y la tiró hacia afuera mientras los clientes fueron a ver a Koushiro quien se sentía con la garganta atorada por un ardor y una saliva espesa que no lo dejaba tragar ni respirar.

—¡Paco culiao achúntale! —gritó un cliente.

—¡Estos cabros están puro leseando, quieren todo gratis! —respondió otro.

—¡Pero si están reclamando lo que corresponde! —volvió a gritar un cliente en respuesta.

—¡Son todos vagos te apuesto que van a paro porque tienen prueba!

Koushiro escuchaba toda la discusión pero no podía distinguir quien decía cada cosa porque seguía sin poder abrir los ojos. Ya no podría ir a ver a Mimi ni pedir un taxi para salir luego de allí, tal vez su única opción era llamar a Taichi y rogar que estuviera cerca del Forastero.

—Tendremos que esperar nomás —dijo la barista.

Definitivamente ese día el estudio había llegado hasta ahí nomás y sus pulmones ya no estaban llenos de ese aire enrarecido de la facultad, aunque fuera a punta de lacrimógenas.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por sus lecturas y rws! les dejo la traducción de algunos chilenismos.

pololo : novio, pareja.

Andar: salir en plan de conocerse.

Barrio República: barrio universitario de Santiago centro donde convergen una gran cantidad de universidades e institutos técnicos de financiamiento privado

Beauchef 850: Facultad de Ciencas Físicas y Matemáticas de la Universidad de Chile (doble nota de HnW: la mejor universidad del país cof cof).

Alameda: avenida principal de la ciudad que atraviesa el centro de Santiago.

Auxiliares: ayudantías.

Las Condes: comuna de alta alcurnia.

Liceo de Aplicación: liceo emblemático del país, altamente politizado.

Pacos: carabineros.

Tortugas ninja: Fuerzas especiales de carabineros.

Capuchas: encapuchados.


	3. Triciclo

**#3 Café Triciclo.**

 _Takeru en Plaza Italia._

* * *

Mucha gente dice que cuando falta inspiración para escribir, es bueno salir a dar un paseo. Otros dicen que es un tiempo para aprovechar de leer. Algunos se imponen la meta de quinientas palabras diarias para desatar ideas. Recuerdo haber leído en un foro una actividad de hermanos mayores, donde un usuario es tu hermano mayor y se preocupa de revisar tus escritos además _paquearte._

Si no fuera porque Hikari no responde mis mensajes, podría decir que voy cumpliendo la lista de recomendaciones.

El santiaguino promedio habla pestes de la comuna donde vivo, Providencia, y lo puedo entender: durante la semana hábil está lleno de gente estresada por todos lados, automovilistas imprudentes, micreros que no paran en los paraderos correspondientes, _tacos_ enormes en la hora punta y vendedores ambulantes que hacen aún más estrechas las calles. La cruzada de Lyon con Providencia es una tortura para cualquier persona claustrofóbica. Por su parte, la avenida principal de Providencia está llena de concreto en su larga extensión y rodeada de edificios muy altos: una evocación al estrés.

Vivo aquí junto a mi madre desde que se separó de mi padre. Una de las primeras cosas que me enseñó mi madre, una estresada trabajadora más en esta comuna, es que el fin de semana Providencia muta: es un desierto de concreto, se puede aprovechar la brisa y el ruido disminuye considerablemente. Junto con eso, la mayoría del comercio está cerrado salvo locales de comida y alguna otra excepción. Es ideal para caminar bajo la sombra de los edificios sin preocuparse de chocar con los transeúntes. Justo lo que necesito hoy.

Hice una pequeña pausa en la biblioteca de Providencia. Me apetecía leer un poco y llevaba bastante tiempo con un libro de Benedetti en la mochila. No me canso se releer La Tregua. Es de esos libros que con sólo leer el prólogo y hacer una breve sinapsis sabes cómo va a terminar. Y aún así quieres seguir leyéndolo, por como el protagonista va haciendo camino al andar.

Recuerdo que cuando le comenté la trama a Koushirou, me dijo que en esa obra importaba la cinética por sobre la termodinámica.

Koushirou se escapa de mi entendimiento. Muchas de sus frases también.

Como fuere, aproveché de leer algunas páginas y escribir unos garabatos tratando de cumplir esas quinientas palabras diarias. Estoy seguro de que no alcanzaron a ser ni doscientas.

Seguí caminando por la avenida Providencia y mi siguiente parada fue cerca del metro Salvador. En ese momento pensé que mejor hubiera salido de noche. Los juegos de luces que hay con el agua son preciosos, aunque ahora mismo me sabría mal mirarlos en soledad. Creo que hoy es otro de esos días donde me termino quejando por pequeñeces; como si de alguna forma supiera que no voy a lograr el objetivo del día.

Siguiente parada: Baquedano.

Realmente no sé que hacer por aquí a estas horas. Son casi las 16.00 de la tarde. ¿Tal vez ir a comprar alguna entrada para ver alguna función en el Teatro _de la Chile_?

Realmente soy estúpido y la costumbre me puede más. Acabo de darme cuenta de que compré dos boletos. ¿Qué hago? Podría llamar a Yamato y decirle que un amigo me los regaló… Si le dijera la verdad, estoy seguro de que se reiría por _pajarón_. Quizá Iori sea una mejor opción…

La función es a las 19.30, así que aprovecharé de hacer hora en un café que queda casi al ladito del teatro. La inspiración huye de mí, pero siempre se puede endulzar un poco la vida, ¿verdad? Aunque eso no tiene nada que ver…

Creo que fue un error haber venido acá. Quiero decir, el café esta exquisito. Prepararon el café con una especie de émbolo de plástico, _Aeropress_ creo que me dijo el barista, bigotes. Parece una especie de gato burgués. El cheesecake de tres chocolates está exquisito, nada que decir respecto a la calidad del producto pero… pero…

¡Qué manera de haber ruido, _por la cresta_!

Aquí no se puede leer, estudiar, con suerte pensar. Y no son los clientes los ruidosos, ¡son los mismos baristas! Me iría pronto si es porque ya me serví algo y me da flojera buscar otro lugar y…

—¡SI ELLA CANTA EN MI GARGANTA, MIS PENAS MÁS NEGRAS DE ESPANTOOOOOO!

Ok, Vivo por ella es un temazo. Nadie lo niega… ¿Por qué arruinarlo a punta de gritos? En la mesa un poco más al fondo que la mía, madre e hija se miran incómodas. Siguen conversando como si nada pasara, quizá un tema complicado… ¿Seré yo el que _anda con la wea_? Suspiré…

—¡Y ME SOLTÉ EL CABELLO, ME VESTÍ DE REINA, ME PUSE TACONES, ME PINTÉ Y ERA BELLA…!

—¡No más! —golpeé la mesa con los puños—. ¡Nada contra las diversidades, pero quiero…!

Estoy seguro de que mis ojos se abrieron demasiado. Madre e hija cantaban al ritmo de Gloria Trevi. Se reían, hacían su bailecito _piola_ y me miraban como rendidas, sonriendo como disculpándose. Por un segundo se me cruzó la frase que utilizó de vez en cuando: "donde vayas, haz lo que veas".

— _¡ME MIRABA EN EL ESPEJO Y NO ME HALLABA, YO ERA SOLO LO QUE TÚ QUERÍAS VER! —grité como un desahogo._

— _¡Y ME SOLTÉ EL CABELLO, ME VESTÍ DE REINA, ME PUSE TACONES, ME PINTÉ Y ERA BELLA…!_

La otra barista me cantaba con relajo, bailando un poco mientras me retiraba la mesa. Sonreí. Yo también me rendí.

Me di cuenta de que todos estaban cantando y riendo, haciendo a un lado sus propios asuntos y pensé… ¿por qué?

—¡CON EL CORAZÓN DESTROZADO Y EL ROSTRO MOJADO, SOY TAN DESDICHADA QUISIERA MORIRME!

¡Hasta la gente que va pasando por fuera y de la fuente de soda están cantando! Esto es realmente loco… Lo peor es que hasta me gusta un poco.

—¡SEÑOR TÚ QUE ESTÁS EN LOS CIELOS, TÚ QUE ERES TAN BUENO, QUE NO QUEDE HUELLA EN MI PIEL DE SUS DEDOS! —la señora de la mesa de al lado hasta levantaba los brazos como lo hacía Amanda Miguel en el video.

—EL ME MINTIÓ, EL ME MINTIÓ, EL ME MINTIÓ… —una chica iba por el pasillo a sentarse mientras cantaba. No cantaba muy fuerte, de hecho, casi susurraba, pero cómo decirlo… Era como si esa sencilla frase le saliera del fondo del estómago.

Me quede en silencio observando mientras la canción seguía y la gente estaba cada una en su propia onda. Y yo, por alguna extraña razón, me siento mucho mejor, como si estuviera más liviano, sobre todo en mis hombros y rodillas.

Entonces recordé un manga que leí hace algún tiempo. "Hay sentimientos que no pueden ser expresados como palabras, música y arte en general". Son los sentimientos más profundos, primitivos que poseemos. Algunos lo expresan con golpes, llorando, algunos con besos y otros como nosotros, gritando con ganas.

Sonreí derrotado, pero con dignidad. Fui a la entrada a pagar y ya cuando estaba llegando al teatro, ¡me olvidé preguntar a los baristas el nombre de la playlist!

También olvidé llamar a Iori.

Bien, soy un jodido idiota pero liviano al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Hola, mucho tiempo...

Café Triciclo está en plena Plaza Italia, justo en el límite entre Santiago Centro y Providencia. Es aquí donde empieza la avenida principal de Santiago, la bien conocida Alameda, de Plaza Italia para abajo. Se dice que Santiago se divide desde Plaza Italia para arriba (barrio alto, desde Providencia hacia muuuucho más arriba) y para abajo (barrio bajo, Santiago, Estación Central...). En la avenida principal se puede encontrar las casas centrales de la Universidad de Chile y la Pont. Universidad Católica de Chile. Ya más abajo, en la comuna de Estación Central, se puede encontrar el único y gigante campus de la Universidad de Santiago (USACH). Es una avenida muy diversa, también se encuentra el Palacio de La Moneda, que es donde el Pdte de turno tiene su sede y un poco más abajo, el barrio universitario República y el sector de las tiendas chinas.

Este capítulo es una adaptación de algo que me pasó hace unos días en el Triciclo. Me sentía muy frustrada, triste y con una sensación de pesadez asquerosa. Trato de no quejarme mucho porque yo misma me lo generé, pero me empecé a sentir sobrepasada y pues... miré a la noche ya no era oscura, era de lentejuelas.

Saluditos, gracias por leer.

* * *

 _Algunos chilenismos..._

 _Paquear:_ viene de "pacos" (carabineros, la policía). Se refiere al hecho de que alguien te insista constantemente en lo que debes hacer.

 _Tacos:_ atochamiento de locomoción en las calles.

 _De la Chile:_ de la Universidad de Chile.

 _Pajarón:_ alguien despreocupado, que anda volando.

 _Por la cresta:_ expresión de enojo.

 _Andar con la wea:_ andar atravesado, con una molestia dentro.

 _Piola:_ de bajo perfil, poco llamativo, sencillo.


End file.
